Away
by Sonnenprinzessin
Summary: A short-ish LuffyxNami oneshot inspired by the song "Away" by Breaking Benjamin. Check it out, it's quite powerful or at least my Muse thought so when she came up with this scenario. Enjoy the read!


**Away**

Cold am I  
I'm beside myself  
Because there's no one else

The cell is cold and empty. The iron bars that separate me from you are made of that accursed metal that robs me of my powers. The rubber man is useless when he is not rubber anymore. Just ordinary flesh and bone, and I feel the chill that creeps into my very fibers, the dankness and darkness of this place shaking up my very core. I know you are not far away, in the cell right across me. But all around me is only emptiness. My hands tremble. There's nothing I can do. For myself. For you.

Have I grown  
So blind

When have I lost sight of myself? My goals? I was supposed to lead you... I was supposed to protect you... Especially you. I saved you just to lose you? No. How could that be?

"Only God could save you  
If you knew your way to the light"

I am no god. I can save no one, not like this... I open my eyes but I see black, and nothing else. I stretch my hand out through the bars, towards you. These tiny cells are so close together, there're just an arm length apart. I hear you shift. Steps from the outside...

So fly away  
And leave it behind

If I could just spring these chains... If I could just grow wings and sweep you up. Fly you somewhere far away, where you would be safe. With me. If you and I could just discard who we are and start anew... Somewhere. Anywhere. Together.

Just stay awake  
There's nowhere to hide

But I am me, and you are you. We can't conceal it, we can't change it. It is because of who we are, that we are here, now. It is because of who you are that you have followed me here, to your demise... It is because of who I am that I can't save you now. That I can't just hide you away from everybody... Please forgive me.

I see you  
'cause you won't get out of my way

Your silhouette on the ground, sitting there. Your hand reaching out for mine. All my eyes can discern are shadows but your beautiful face is etched into my memories. I can see you, even when I can't.

I hear you  
'cause you won't quit screaming my name

Your calling still rings in my ears. You tried to stop me... The tears that had trickled down your cheeks when you screamed for me to turn back. I hadn't... I didn't listen, and I have doomed us both. I didn't think that you would follow me. I can't... I should have known better... From the very first time you called me your captain, I should have known that you would never leave my side. Even in this...

I feel you  
'cause you won't stop touching my skin

Your hand grasps mine. It's warm and small and fragile. I squeeze it with what little strength that cursed barrier had left me with, and it makes me smile faintly to feel you squeezing back. If only I could pull you in and embrace you... Tightly, lovingly, protectively... just like the green of leaves embraces those tiny tangerines you love so much.

I need you  
They're coming to take you away

I have never noticed before... how irreplaceable you have become. How much I want you here, with me. Especially now that I've come so close to losing you. The key turns in the keyhole. The ray of dim light that falls into your cell paints shadows on the floor you're sitting on. If I could only trade places with you... They will take you first, and I will be forced to live through the horror of losing you. I've doomed us both. Me and my foolish dreams... Why did you follow me?

Frail and dry  
I could lose it all  
But I cannot recall

The reasons I am here... you are here... I don't remember anymore. I'm weakened and powerless, and about to be robbed of the only thing that I realized I wanted most in this world. Not the gold, not the fame... Just you. Only you. I don't want to remember a world without you.

It's all wrong  
Don't cry

None of this should have happened like this. I was supposed to keep you safe. I had promised you, and your sister. I had promised the old man, too. I had promised them I would take care of you. Instead I led you here. I can feel you trembling. The hot, salty droplets falling to the floor... Tears. How many more will you be forced to shed? I had wanted to keep you from ever crying again. Instead...

Clear away the hate  
And we can start to make it alright

I know you hate this. You hated one man, and I killed him. I took that ghastly feeling away from you, I set you free. But this, I cannot stop. This, I can't prevent. If I could have a second chance... I would do it all differently. I would make it all okay. I'm sorry...

So fly away  
And leave it behind

Leave me behind, don't be afraid. I will follow soon enough. I will be close, always. I promise.

Return someday  
With red in your eyes

Do you believe in reincarnation? I do. I will find you, in a next life. And the next, and the next. No matter where you'll be... who you'll be... I will follow.

I see you  
'cause you won't get out of my way

I see the shadows of your figure in the sparse light. It will never disappear. Your face, your smile, your eyes... The image of you will be burned into my mind forevermore. I will never forget.

I hear you  
'cause you won't quit screaming my name

Your voice echoes the syllables that comprise my name. It rings out in my ears, reverberating, repeating over and over again.

I feel you  
'cause you won't stop touching my skin

Our entwined hands, holding on to each other. Your delicate fingers entwined with my helpless own. I don't want to ever let you go.

I need you  
They're coming to take you away

You slip away, my hand grasping nothing but air as they yank you up to your feet and pull you away. They might as well have killed me already... Taking you away from me, it's like snapping my lifeline. I'm dying already. Already...

The door falls shut and I slump to the ground, cowering on the floor with the remains of your warmth fading away form my useless fingers clawing at the cold concrete. I feel the tears, cold as they trickle away. I cover my face with my powerless hands, counting the seconds. Counting my erratic heartbeats as I wait, summoning the picture of a smiling you into my mind.

The blue skies above your head, the gentle breeze sweeping through you hair... Your laugh. I want to hear it one more time. Just one more time... Just once, to pull you close and hold you tight.

I see you  
'cause you won't get out of my way  
I hear you  
'cause yo won't quit screaming my name  
I feel you  
'cause you won't stop touching my skin  
I need you  
They're coming to take you away

And as the salve of gunshots thunders outside, I close my eyes. I'll be right there with you soon... Beyond all pain and suffering, beyond regret and heartache and despair. I'll be right there, I promise. I'll be right there... Just wait for me.


End file.
